


Teddy's Wedding

by socially_awkward_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Multi, Remus Lupin Fest 2020, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_slytherin/pseuds/socially_awkward_slytherin
Summary: Teddy's wedding brings about memories of the past and hopes for the future.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Teddy's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mod gigi for the beta.

**Remus Lupin Fest - Teddy’s Wedding**

Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black stood on the balcony of their London apartment. They could have lived at number 12 Grimmauld Place, but the house held too many memories and faded photographs of a different lifetime, story, chapter, person, family. Sirius’s arms were around the waist of his husband, who absent-mindedly ran his hands through Sirius’s hair. They stared at the night sky full of stars. Remus remembered their astronomy teacher, all those years ago, telling them that when you look up into space, you are looking back in time because it takes so long for the light to reach them. As the two watched the sky, each star was an abandoned memory that they had tried hard to forget, or fought tirelessly to remember. The carefree days full of laughter and love seemed like a faded picture then, tainted by the friends and family they’d lost; preserved only by the ones they’ve gained. Remus and Sirius were impervious to the cold air of a December day.

“Hey, Sirius” Remus started.

“Yeah?” 

“Do you remember -”

“Yeah, I remember” Sirius replied, knowing what Remus was going to say. Remus was going to pull out another worn polaroid, one bent at the edges. One with scars from being folded and put in one’s pocket for a rainy day. 

The two of them stood, struggling to remember a chapter of their lives that had long since been abandoned. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was their last night at Hogwarts, the two of them wandered the halls of their long-time home, hands intertwined. With the war and uncertainty ahead of them, Remus had planned to ask the man he loved to marry him. He needed him. He envisioned a big wedding with all their friends from school, a bubble of happiness, no matter the strife that waited for them when it was over. When he says, wedding he knows that it still wouldn’t be the wedding that James and Lily would get but regardless, his broke ass had even crafted a ring out of wood as a symbol of their love. The two boys, one dressed in a sensible sweater vest, the other with his worn-in leather jacket idly drifted through the hallowed halls built of laughter and friendship. The air was of endings and beginnings and holding on. He knew the war awaited them, but Remus could take it as long as he had Sirius. Remus just needed more. Sirius, his star, shone so bright it was like being consumed by light. Sirius made him stronger and yet made him weak in the knees with every chaste kiss.

Already close to tears, Remus mustered every ounce of Gryffindor courage he had. 

“Sirius, I don’t know what I’m going to do once we leave Hogwarts. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about how directionless and lost I’d feel without coming here every year. This place has always been a constant. Coming and existing here in this bubble with you and James and Lily and Peter is what I’ve always known. Then I realized, I’ll never be lost, as long as I’m with you. It’s not Hogwarts that gives me purpose. You give me purpose. Sirius Black. I have nothing to offer you, but I’ve been in love with you since I saw you as a broken eleven-year-old who needed a friend. I’ve been in love with you since you saw me as more than a broken boy. You saw me, Sirius, at a time when I couldn’t even see myself. So -”

“Marry me” Sirius blurted out looking at Remus with wide eyes and desperation in his voice. 

“What?”

“Marry me. I’m in love with you. Marry me, Remus Lupin. James is my brother, but you are my best friend and I want you to be mine.”

_ Sirius mine mine mine. Sirius Sirius Sirius. Mine.  _ It was all Remus Lupin’s ever-active mind could think. 

“Dammit I was going to ask you to marry me, too! Come on, I had a whole speech!” Remus complained. 

“Remus Lupin, shut up and marry me right now. I love you and I never want to be without you.”

Remus stared at the beautiful, dark-haired boy in front of him and all he wanted was more of Sirius Black. His best friend. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this!” 

The two of them raced down the deserted halls of Hogwarts School and slipped a note under the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, where James and Lily were no doubt engaged in…  _ intimate affairs _ . The note read: ‘We’re getting hitched. Room of Requirement in 10. Find Wormtail. - Padfoot and Moony’. 

Remus grabbed his best friend’s hand and pushed the doors of the room open. There, the group of five friends bonded the two’s magic, converging their two stories into one path forward. Or so they thought. Things didn’t really work out for them. 

Remus realized that though their wedding wasn’t the one he’d planned, it complimented their relationship well. Remus and Sirius were secrets shared in the early hours of the morning. They were promises and apologies. They were moonlight. 

Regardless, their bond kept them together for what felt like centuries. It carried them through and out to the other side of too many wars and too many heartbreaks. They found their way back to each other, somehow. They were older, they’d lost loved ones, there were new scars and new stories that didn’t have Sirius in them. Yet, somehow, Remus’s world still had Sirius in its center. Somehow, it was all still the same as it was when they were children, living like the world was broken and they were keeping it together. 

They had forgotten how to love, but the best friends had found their way back. For some inexplicable reason, they were always supposed to live parallel lives. Remus had lost everything. He was alone for so long, but, somehow, someway, he had built a life out of the broken pieces.

“And now its Teddy’s turn,” noted Remus. 

“Shit, I’m freaking out! He’s only twenty–”

“Yeah I’m fucking scared for him– ”

They held each other into the early hours of the morning, overcome with emotion about the family they had somehow pieced together from the ashes of war and sorrow; the flower that grew from the ruins of loss. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus Lupin-Black woke up at the ungodly hour of 5 a.m. to a cold bed and loud house. Stumbling through his lack-of-sleep-driven haze, he made his way to the bathroom to regain his faculties while people he didn’t know (or care to) bustled by him in preparation for the much-anticipated wedding of Teddy Lupin-Black and Victoire Weasley. Ironically, Remus didn’t once see the groom or bride amidst the chaos. 

Remus tiredly made it down the stairs, greeted by his angel of a husband and a cup of coffee. 

“I’m very glad we never did this madness,” said Sirius, handing Remus a mug. 

“Padfoot, it’s a whole day of socializing. I don’t think I’ll survive.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Moony,” said Remus’s ever-attentive husband, while examining his watch. “We better get going.”

“Going where?” Remus moaned. 

“The wedding of our one-and-only son, my love,”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Remus mumbled as he tiredly walked towards the Floo with his suit in hand. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, and yet Remus saw a smile creep across his face. He wondered how he had ever survived without that smile. 

When they arrived at the venue, the fathers of the groom were greeted with the ramblings of a flustered wedding planner and two frustrated Granger-Weasley girls (Rose and Hermione), who had taken over the festivities, since the wedding planner was, as they put, “rather incompetent”.

“Okay, you two need to get changed right now!” barked Rose, who was every bit as assertive as her mother. 

“Yes, ma’am!” shouted Sirius with an exaggerated salute. He gained only an eye-roll in response. 

“Kids these days,” whispered Sirius with a chuckle. 

“You are still a child, darling.”

Sirius stuck his tongue out in defiance. 

Remus glided through the halls of the unnecessarily extravagant wedding venue. He was reminded of the winding halls of Hogwarts. Every nook and cranny in that ancient building felt like it belonged to him. Hogwarts had been his home, where he had met his family. It seemed strange to Remus, even after all this time, that the story was no longer about his own struggle; that he had built something bigger than trying to defeat a Dark wizard. He had more than a tale, he had a life. 

“Remus!” Sirius exclaimed as he came to a jolting stop. 

Teddy was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, seemingly trying not to cry. 

“Teddy?” Remus inquired. 

“Dads!” Said Teddy, startled.

“What’s wrong?”

“If I say ‘nothing’, will you believe me?”

“No,” said the two concerned fathers, firmly and synchronously.

“Yeah, didn’t think so–”

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Remus questioned again, concern laced in his voice. 

“I– um… I don’t want to leave my childhood behind–”

“You don’t want to marry Victoire?” asked Sirius, with a hint of glee in his voice. Sirius wasn’t too hyped about Teddy getting married so young, even though he and Remus had been younger. 

“No! Of course I want to marry her! It’s just– I’m not ready for my story to end. My childhood, I mean.”

“Teddy, the wonder of childhood doesn’t end because you grow up and get married; this is only the beginning. I know it’s cheesy, Teds, but tomorrow you’re going to wake up next to the person you love and you’re going to start on a journey. A journey through life and love and loss. Our stories have ended, Teddy; yours is just beginning. You get to do something amazing now. You get to be your own person, and you get to do it with Victoire. And look at your father, Teds, He’s still a child!”

Sirius swatted Remus as Teddy got up and they made their way to the lunch hall.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Almost twelve hours, five close saves by the Granger girls, two awkward encounters with the in-laws, and a partridge in a pear tree later, the Lupin-Black couple sat in the front row of their son’s wedding, flashing him encouraging (and embarrassing) expressions as he waited for the girl of his dreams, with Louis Weasley, James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter standing behind him. Remus still couldn’t believe that Harry had named his son after a balmy old git and Snivellus Snape. 

“I can’t believe that Harry had named his son after a balmy old git and Snivellus Snape!” Said Sirius, echoing his husband’s thoughts. 

Remus could only smile in response. 

_ Weddings are an interesting place _ , Remus thought,  _ because you can see who flashes their special someone a smile or a loving glance or longing look. _ James seemed to have his eyes on Lyla Thomas-Finnegan, but she just rolled her eyes at him. Remus privately thought they were a bit like James and Lily, though he didn’t say it out loud. It would be too painful for him to say, and even more painful for Sirius to hear. He saw Albus look longingly at his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, who seemed utterly clueless, but was still returning the affection with a shy smile. Remus did decide to inform Sirius about this discovery, eliciting a muffled but excited squeal from him.

“Yay! Another gay one!” Sirius whispered excitedly.

I Found A Reason by the Velvet Underground started playing as Lily Luna Potter stepped into the aisle, wearing a long pastel pink dress made out of flowy silk. She was closely followed by Lucy Weasley in a light orange dress, with what could only be described as an elegant tutu as the dress’s skirt. Next in the procession was Molly Weasley II, in a pastel yellow dress with lace as the sleeves. Next was Roxanne Weasley, in a faint lilac maxi dress. 

Then it was Rose, in what was perhaps the most notable getup. She donned an emerald green velvet jacket, embroidered with gold. Next was Ella Longbottom, in a two-piece, light blue flowy dress that seemed to be water itself. Finally, Dominique Weasley wore a purple jumpsuit. 

Then, Victoire Weasley walked, nay, glided down the aisle in a dress that truly  _ was _ water, with all the colors that her bridesmaids had walked down the aisle wearing. Remus saw his son’s face shift. Remus knew that look well. He identified it as the look that Sirius had given him when he had asked Remus to marry him, all those years ago. It was the look on Albus Potter’s face, the one he had shot Scorpius. It was the look that had kept Remus alive through the thirteen years away from the love of his life. 

Despite his doubts about Teddy being ready for marriage, Remus knew at that moment that his son was truly and deeply in love. Remus had come to know what love looked like. Through loss and war and being broken, love had been an old friend to Remus. 

He would have to trust love to take care of Teddy as it took care of him, Remus supposed. It was time for Remus to step back from Teddy’s story, and for him to write his own tale. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
